mlpfffandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier of the Night
'Soldier of the Night '''is a slice-of-life/romance/adventure/comedy fan-fiction written by Skyfire Storm, and published on both FiMFiction and the FanFiction website, albeit at a later date. The story concerns Skyfire's OC (original character), a Pegasus stallion from the Griffon Empire by the name of Stormfire and in essence, describes the major highlights of his life, from his birth in the Griffon Empire to enlisting in the Royal Guard, and from his love life to the moment when he is drafted into the military in preparation for the second Griffon War. Released on August 7, 2014 on FiMFiction, and on December 29th of that same year on FanFiction.net, Soldier of the Night, or SoTN, is by far Skyfire's most well-received story to date, amassing 29 likes and 3 dislikes, along with almost 700 views as of October 1, 2015. Right now, the story is 140,000 words long and to this day, it is a work in progress, and is expected to be finished in December 2015-January 2016. Plot The story follows Stormfire, a young Pegasus Royal Guard hailing from the Griffon Empire and describes the major events that have occurred throughout his life. Major characters * '''Stormfire - ' the main protagonist of the story. He is a mid-blue Pegasus stallion with a troubled past trying to make it in the Equestrian Royal Guard. The story is centered around his dark past and explains how he grew up in an unfamiliar society to what he was used to, Equestria, and how he had come to accept it as his home. In a very crucial chapter, Storm is visited by Princess Luna in a dream (before she had returned) who sees a kindred spirit in him, and asks him whether he could become her personal Guard, to which he agrees. * 'Blue Night - '''Storm's marefriend and eventual wife. She is a beautiful, kind-hearted, yet very shy and meek Pegasus mare with musical talent, whom Storm met on his first flight lesson. * '''Equinox - '''Storm's mother, who raised him single-handedly for over ten years after his biological father was presumably killed on the battlefield during an ambush, until she married an old friend from high school, High Wind. * '''High Wind - '''A rough and tough, yet good-hearted weather pony from Cloudsdale. One of Equinox's closest friends in high school, High Wind fell in love with her the moment she and Storm landed in Cloudsdale and married her almost a year later. Although it took a while for Storm to get used to High, Storm eventually accepted him as his stepfather after saving him from a gang of bullies. * '''Gust Wind -' Storm's elder stepbrother, a struggling guitarist whose life is turned around and improved by Storm's actions. Later on in the story, he opens his own music store in Cloudsdale. * 'Mist River - '''Storm's younger stepsister, a weather mare who helps Storm stick to the right path. * '''Hurricane Force '- prior to becoming Storm's closest friend, Hurricane was a cruel, sadistic bully who was always there to torment Storm. However, over time, Hurricane's attitude towards Storm softens noticeably, and he eventually apologizes to him during a flight lesson. Their friendship grows into an almost unbreakable bond, that is unfortunately severed when Storm and Hurricane, along with a half-bat pony, half-Pegasus Lunar Guard friend of theirs, Night Shadow, leave for the Griffon Empire in order to track down and kill a rogue bat soldier, who claims he has a weapon capable of destroying an entire Equestrian city. However, unfortunately, Hurricane is blown apart by the weapon which was set to 'low settings', mirroring the fate of Storm's birth father on the battlefield. * 'Thunderblast - '''Storm's close friend in the Royal Guard who introduces him to many aspects of Guard life. * '''Solar Flare '- Another Guard who is close friends with Storm. * 'Singer Case - '''Storm's friend in high school. * '''Violet Petals - '''Storm's other friend in high school. * '''Night Shadow - '''After Hurricane's tragic death, Night Shadow becomes Storm's closest friend. He is a clever and cunning bat pony stallion who along with Storm and Hurricane, is hired for the job of finding and killing Onyx Shadowblade, a bat general whom he knew very well. * '''Tornado '- Storm's boss at the weather factory and a former soldier himself, now suffering from PTSD. * 'Onyx Shadowblade '- A ruthless and sadistic general in the high ranks of the Bat Pony Legion, Onyx took pleasure in killing innocent Equestrians for sport. After the peace treaty between the Bat Pony Lands and Equestria was signed (even though the two factions have not had a formal conflict in centuries, the bat ponies had been planning an invasion in order to get revenge on Equestria) in between chapters, Onyx, apparently convinced that he is being hunted by his own stallions who have turned against him and his policies, flees to the Griffon Empire, where he builds a magic-powered weapon capable of levelling an entire city with a single blast. Reception As of present time, Soldier of the Night is Skyfire Storm's most well-received story, so far having garnered 29 likes and only 3 dislikes on FiMFiction. Trivia * Skyfire considers Soldier of the Night to be his 'masterpiece', despite not holding a very high opinion of the story himself. He also considers it to be what his previous OC-centered fan-fiction, Blue Skye's Story was meant to be all along. * Most of the characters featured in the story are OCs that Skyfire either created or ones that belong to his friends. Canon characters will appear in the story, however, they won't play as big of a part in it as the OCs do. * SoTN is set in an alternate universe where most forms of modern technology do exist (however, rather than electricity, they are powered mostly by magic), and where most, if not all, of the Equestrian cities featured in the story are depicted as being larger than their canon counterparts, with Canterlot being roughly the size of Washington D.C. in terms of population, and Cloudsdale about the size of Philadelphia, PA. Skyfire has admitted numerous times that his vision of Equestria is very much based on the present-day United States of America, and has stated that had he compared a map of the USA to a map of Equestria he devised for the purpose of the story, Cloudsdale, where much of the story is set, would be located in southern Minnesota. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan-made characters